


Утешитель

by xenosha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Historical References, Marriage, POV First Person, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Высокий чин. Богатство. Власть. Хороший дом в Москве. Пара-другая наград. Что может желать себе женщина, говорила она, как не этого?





	

Никогда я не любил церкви. Эти тесные, душные комнатушки, обитые режущим глаза и сердце золотом; эти лысые священники с хитрыми глазами; эти молитвы, свечи, чад... Никогда я не был религиозен и вряд ли стану.

Андрей Петрович чуть позади негромко кашляет, и я отвожу взгляд в сторону. Кажется, скоро в этой комнате я задохнусь; что ж, если это — способ прервать это лживое действо, то смерть — не самое худшее.

Она пришла ко мне за неделю. Глаз не поднимала, улыбалась с той горькой радостью, с какой встречаешь отвратительное неизбежное, с которым спорить не смеешь; сказала: всё. Сказала: Василий Владимирович, вы не могли бы... Она вежливая и скромная — хорошая жена. Такая, какую ищут в кругах жениха и которую, так или иначе, находят.

Я мог прийти сюда, и я согласился. Её нежное лицо, тонкие черты и маленькие, дрожащие руки манили меня за собой — разве мог я противиться её просьбе? В тот вечер она много говорила. О том, что Николай Петрович — хороший человек; что теперь заживёт богато; что счастлива будет — конечно, конечно, сколько раз слышал мужчина такие речи из таких милых пухлых губ?

Незаметно перевожу на неё взгляд. В пышном платье, кружевах и золоте выглядит она непривычной, чужой и далёкой, и, стоит священнику договорить свою монотонную речь, тонущую в собственном эхе от высоких и давящих сводов, отдалится совсем. Руки у неё всё ещё дрожат.

Много плакала в тот вечер. Плакала и уверяла, что так нужно, так необходимо, так — правильно.

Ах, будь проклята бедность, будь прокляты порядки этих тёмных времён! Николай Петрович, глядя на несмелые движения её, презрительно поджимает губы.

Высокий чин. Богатство. Власть. Хороший дом в Москве. Пара-другая наград. Что может желать себе женщина, говорила она, как не этого? Она будет одета, выводима в свет, маменьке поможет; дети безбедно проживут.

Замечал: о себе не думает. О маменьке, о детях, даже об этом самом Николае Петровиче, некрасивом офицере с длинным послужным списком и таким же длинным перечнем желаний; а о себе — нет.

«Мне в богатстве будет привольно, — говорила. — Разве не этого желает женщина, Василий Владимирович?»

Я не спорил. Не этого, милая. Но зачем тебе это говорить, если — по глазам вижу — сама знаешь?

Я замечаю, что гул становится тише. Священник замолкает и исподлобья, внимательно и строго смотрит на невесту; а у той руки опущены, взгляд в пол — совсем не то, что должно быть на лице счастливицы в шелках... Николай Петрович раздражённо сжимает длинную свечу с заметно дрожащим пламенем, из-за его плеча почти вылезает старуха — сваха, мать, слуга? — и шипит на неё змеёй; от этого голоса не только невеста, но и гости вдруг вздрагивают, начинают шептаться.

Складываю руки на груди. Чувствую взгляд Андрея Петровича, чувствую, как он вот-вот снова кашлянет — будто могу я сдерживать эмоции! Смотрит предостерегающе. 

Думаю: её бы от маменьки ещё не отпускать. Совсем малышка. И эти высокомерные шёпоты, нарочито-громкие: «не ценит», «не осознаёт», «должна быть счастлива таким везением!» — эти голоса вояк и адвокатов, высшего света (высшей темноты) едва не заставляют её снова расплакаться.

Слышу скрипучий голос Николая Петровича, не разжимающего губ, чтобы сказать что-то невесте; слов не различаю — только холодное, сумрачное презрение в голосе.

— Василий... — шипит Андрей Петрович, и я смотрю в сторону — невыносимо боле глядеть на это!

Не нужно было соглашаться. Лучше было узнать из третьих уст, от посторонних людей, а лучше — не узнавать вовсе.

Но не бросать же её, бедную, в обществе богатых господ?..

Не столько взглядом, сколько интуицией замечаю, что она поднимает руку. Старуха подобострастно смотрит на Николая Петровича, а он про неё и вовсе забыл, священник поднимает кольцо, солнце золотом режет глаза.

И вдруг, как гром, различаю: «...мужем и женой».

Николай Петрович удовлетворённо кивает, кажется, даже собственной женитьбе не способен радоваться; а невеста — не невеста уже, конечно, жена законная и одобренная богом — вдруг закрывает глаза и оседает.

И мир взрывается. Старуха хрипло бранится, гости вскрикивают, Андрей Петрович заходится в уже неподдельном кашле от удивления; я бросаюсь вперёд.

Успеваю поймать. Её муж смеряет меня взглядом, каким не удостаивал даже свою наречённую, а я вожу по мягкой коже ладонью...

— Обморок... от удушья. — Встаю, когда шум стихает. — Непривычная ещё к корсету...

— Привыкнет, — бросает Николай Петрович.

Обручённая перед лицом бога... Нет, никогда мне не полюбить церкви.


End file.
